


spinning around

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [353]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, bellow diamond - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue and Yellow accidentally gets ejected into space.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [353]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	spinning around

It had been a mistake to let Spinel drive Yellow’s hand ship.

Yellow and Blue had been on their way to check on one of their old colonies to see if the gems needed some help as they were now independent. They wanted to show that their image had changed, and that they too really wanted the change of Era 3. And what better way than to help the gems in this Era? It had only been two years since the empire got dismantled, and to a gem, that was like the blink of an eye.

When they had about an hour left of the trip, Blue and Yellow left the control room, leaving Spinel alone as she drove with her arm, and told her to not press any of the buttons.

They had gone to Yellow’s ship quarters to have some time for themselves, because even if Spinel was amazing, the couple needed some alone time.

But not even five minutes into sitting on the large couches and chatting, the diamonds heard a loud noise, and before they knew it, they were thrown out into the vast space, while the ship continued towards its route.

Blue screamed in surprise, and Yellow did her best to reach her hand. Their fingers interlocked, and they kept spinning in circles, around and around, no item of gravity to lock into. They would spin until someone picked them up.

“She presses the eject button, didn’t she?”

Yellow sighed.

“Is that even a question? And with how happy she is flying, she won’t notice that we’re gone until she’s at the colony, which is an hour away. Which means, we’ll be stuck here in space for atleast two, though I’m sure it’ll take much longer to find us.”

“Well, atleast we have each other to keep company. It would have been  _ so  _ boring if we had drifted away in different directions.”

A smile grew on Yellow’s face.

“Yes Blue, you’re right there.”

And so, they kept spinning.


End file.
